The Best Way to Unwind
by DoingItMyWay
Summary: Harvey. Naked, blindfolded and tied to the bed. Because I think there needs to be more of this. Slash, Bottom!Harvey, some BDSM.


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Any mistakes are. I am thinking of starting a Church dedicated to Harvey though...

A/N at the bottom.

* * *

He was lying on his back in the middle of his obscenely large bed waiting for Mike to come back into the bedroom. He could hear the younger man moving around in what Harvey believed to be the kitchen but what he was doing was a mystery. And Harvey didn't like not knowing things. You didn't get to be as successful as Harvey was by being surprised by facts you hadn't accounted for, by twists in the storyline that weren't anticipated or prepared for. But that was the point of this little exercise, of Harvey deliberately putting himself in a scenario where there were things he didn't know and wasn't going to learn of until they happened.

It wasn't often that Harvey needed this, needed to be centered like this, reminded that there were other people capable of making decisions and that Harvey could share the responsibility. Usually Harvey was more than happy to handle everything, to be the person that everyone looked to for answers, to be the hero at the end of the day who took a lose-lose situation and won while making it look easy.

Lately though all of Harvey's decisions had been coming back to bit him in the ass and worse than that he had felt like he was losing. If he had insisted on going to trial over that damn document then Travis Tanner would have had open access to all the people in Harvey's life. Donna would have been hauled in front of the court and humiliated (much like the trial run) and Jessica and her position as Managing Partner would be in even more danger. There was the possibility that Mike's secret could have come out, though it was unlikely because Tanner was gunning for Harvey, not a rookie associate. It took Mike pointing all this out to Harvey in a not so subtle way for Harvey to understand that the people who cared about him would be sacrificing too much if he went through with this and Harvey had the ability to stop it all if he could move past his pride. So he voted to settle, to put this ugly business behind them all and to get rid of Tanner so they could all move forward. Except by doing that he had betrayed Jessica, basically told her in front of the firm's partners that he didn't trust her and he inadvertently gave Hardman the opening he needed to challenge Jessica for the Managing Partner position. How did it all get this complicated?

And that is the reason why Harvey is here, to try and uncomplicate his life if just for one evening, to let someone else take the responsibility of making all the decisions for a while.

Harvey is naked, not that he is shy about it in the least, with a soft blindfold wrapped around his eyes. He is freshly showered, his hair clean of all the product he uses. His head is resting on a pillow and the door to the balcony is open allowing a slight breeze into the room. His arms are tied above his head to the bed frame, tight enough at the wrists that he can't wiggle loose (he's tried) but with enough material looped through the frame that his arms are resting at comfortable angles instead of pulled tight. His legs are free but experience has shown that Mike will restrain them as well if he needs to, if Harvey disobeys or is being intentionally uncooperative. That thought sends a shiver down his spine and lust pools low in his stomach. He's half-hard already thinking about the rewards he'll get for obeying Mike and the possible punishments for his disobedience. He's not sure which excites him more.

Harvey smiles as he hears Mike moving through the living room now, probably packing up the papers he had been working on earlier this evening. Mike has proven to be surprisingly capable at this. There haven't been many people that Harvey has trusted with this aspect of his life but Mike is not only good at it he enjoys it just as much as Harvey does. Though he will never admit this out loud (even under pain of death) Harvey is so thankful that Mike is a part of his life.

"I thought you might be getting hungry." Harvey had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Mike walk into the bedroom. He's aware of Mike's presence now though and hears the soft slap of his feet as Mike walks across the hardwood floor toward the bed. He hears something get put on the end table next to the bed and then feels Mike settle on the bed near his hip. "Are you warm enough like this?"

Harvey nods but stops quickly when Mike tangles his hand in Harvey's hair and gives a short tug. "Use your words Harvey." What Harvey wants to do is roll his eyes.

"Yes, I'm warm enough. A little hungry too." Harvey hadn't realized he was hungry at all until Mike said something, but yeah he could enjoy a little snack right now. Mike's hold loosens on Harvey's hair before disappearing as Mike shifts towards the end table, presumably for whatever food he brought in with him. Harvey feels something brush against his lips and opens his mouth for Mike. As he chews on the bite-sized cheese and crackers that Mike made Harvey relaxes against the bed some more. He wasn't nervous or anything while Mike was in the other room, Harvey doesn't get nervous, but he is much more content now that Mike is with him.

As they continue to snack Harvey feels Mike's hand rest on his chest, idly stroking along his sternum. The touch isn't meant to arouse, not yet, but it serves as an anchor for Harvey, something for him to focus on since there isn't much else he's able to do in his current position. There is no idle chitchat because there doesn't need to be.

"Here, drink some of this." Harvey feels what he thinks is a straw press between his lips and sucks up the water Mike is offering. Not the best drink that could have been paired with cheese and crackers but it's something. When Harvey's had enough he feels Mike move from the bed and hears him move across the room. Soon there is a soft bluesy piece playing on the stereo. It's one of Harvey's favorites and he smiles as he's once again reminded how well Mike knows him and his preferences.

But then he hears the other sounds filling the room. What sounds like a belt buckle being undone and pulled from the loops on the pants. What sounds like a shirt being untucked from the same pants. And really this isn't fair. Not only is Harvey not allowed to participate in getting Mike naked, he can't even watch because of the blindfold. What he can do is very clearly visualize his boyfriend taking off every piece of clothing, his skin being revealed inch by inch and Harvey wants to be involved with that. He tries again to wiggle his wrists loose from the binds but he stops when he hears Mike chuckle and doesn't that laugh shoot straight to his dick. Suddenly he can feel Mike standing next to him and he stills completely, waiting for whatever it is Mike is going to do. He can feel Mike's hand trail up his leg, lightly ghost over the crease of his hip and then come to rest low on his abdomen. So close to where Harvey really wants it. Is it too much to hope that Mike will overlook his little rebellious act and just squeeze his dick already?

"It's such a shame Harvey." Yeah, it was too much to hope. "Just when I thought we could start to have some fun you show me you're not ready yet." On the contrary Harvey was plenty ready. "Show me that you can behave." Harvey couldn't help the groan that tore from his throat at being made to wait longer. Mike's other hand scratched along Harvey's scalp in a quick caress and then Mike was gone.

Harvey tried to relax against the bed again, to focus on the music still playing. He wasn't sure if Mike had left the room or not, couldn't hear him moving around anywhere so it was possible that Mike was still standing near the bed, just watching. If that was the case then Harvey was determined to prove that he could follow the rules, when he wanted to. He took a deep breath and held it for a second before exhaling. He could do this. He could wait.

Harvey's not sure how long he was lying there but a sudden noise from outside broke him from his thoughts. His head whipped around toward the balcony door even though he couldn't see anything.

"It's alright. Just the wind carrying some noise from the street." Mike's voice was close and Harvey smirked in his mind because he knew Mike hadn't left. Harvey let his head fall back against the pillow. He felt Mike once again rest his hand on his chest and begin to stroke along the skin. "Oh Harvey, what am I going to do with you?" Harvey had more than a few ideas but he knew the question was rhetorical, was Mike testing to see if Harvey had learned his lesson about patience. So Harvey kept his mouth shut, stayed relaxed as Mike continued to stroke along his chest and stomach.

He felt Mike climb onto the bed again and settle next to him, could feel Mike's breath against his neck. Then he felt Mike's lips on his in a soft kiss, one of Mike's hands coming to rest along his jaw and neck. The kiss started slow but soon Mike was teasing Harvey's lips with his tongue. When Harvey opened his mouth, expecting to feel Mike's tongue tangle with his own, he instead felt Mike shift and nip down his jawline to his neck. Harvey knew his neck was sensitive and so did Mike. Between his lips, teeth and tongue Mike had Harvey emitting soft groans in no time. Mike's lips returned to his own and Mike shifted again to straddle Harvey's hips causing their dicks to bump together. Harvey couldn't help the whimper that left his mouth when he felt that Mike was as hard as he was. He tried shifting his hips against Mike's, practically desperate for the friction, but Mike pulled back to settle between his spread legs.

"You just don't learn." Harvey could hear the reproach in his voice, the disappointment, and Harvey didn't like it but knew that he deserved it.

"I'm sorry." It was said softly but Harvey knew that Mike heard him and would understand that Harvey never said those words lightly or casually, rarely said them ever. Mike stayed still a little longer before resting his hands on Harvey's thighs.

"This is your last warning. You pull a stunt like that again and I won't even spank you, I'll just untie you and I'll go to sleep. Is that what you want?"

"No. Mike, no." That was absolutely the farthest thing from what Harvey wanted.

"Then stop testing my patience and let me play with you."

"Yes sir." It wasn't often that Harvey called Mike that but it seemed more than appropriate this time. Once again Mike returned to his straddle position over Harvey and this time Harvey deliberately stayed as still as possible.

"Behave Harvey." As Mike whispered his lips brushed against Harvey's and it was one of the most difficult things Harvey had ever done to stop himself from initiating a kiss. Mike's threat to end their game was enough incentive for Harvey. Mike stayed where he was, lips teasing against Harvey every time he breathed. It was almost unbearable but Harvey managed.

"Good boy." Harvey wasn't ready to think about why he felt warmth bloom in his chest at Mike's praise. Not yet. Instead he focused on Mike's mouth against his as Mike kissed him. Mike once again worked his way down Harvey's neck, down to his chest and nipped at the collar bones. His thumbs brushed against Harvey's nipples and Harvey couldn't help the shudder that passed through him. He felt Mike smirk against his skin before he started kissing and nipping again down his stomach. He nipped at Harvey's left hip before pulling back, but this time he kept his hands on Harvey. "I don't think you've behaved well enough tonight for me to suck your dick." Harvey whined, actually whined, and Mike laughed.

Harvey had thought Mike would move on to something else and so he was completely unprepared to feel Mike's hand wrap around his dick and begin to stroke him. The groan that ripped out of Harvey's throat surprised even himself in its intensity.

"You have been good since I last scolded you though. So I guess you deserve a little something. Lick my palm." Harvey licked at the hand presented to him eagerly, knowing what that hand was going to be doing in a few short minutes. Mike pulled back and once again wrapped his hand around Harvey and stroked upwards, thumb circling the head, nail catching at the slit. It was all Harvey could remember to breathe. His thighs tensed when he felt Mike's other hand cup at his balls and tug gently before rolling them in his fist. Those panting noises weren't coming from Harvey were they? Mike continued to stroke him, tease the head, squeeze at the base and Harvey could feel himself on the edge, ready to tip over, straining to keep himself from thrusting into Mike's fist. Just as he was about to come, just as he was about to dive head first into his release, Mike stopped. Stopped stroking, stopped squeezing, stopped everything.

"Wha….." Harvey couldn't stop the sob if he had wanted to. He was right there, right on the edge, desperate for his release. Harvey felt like crying.

"I did say that you haven't behaved well." Mike's voice cut through the haze in Harvey's mind. "So you don't get to come yet. Soon though if you keep behaving." Harvey was too busy trying to catch his breath, trying to calm himself down before he started begging. Begging definitely wasn't behaving and there was no way Harvey wanted to risk it. Not this close.

"Drink some more water." The straw bumped against his lips again and Harvey greedily drank several mouthfuls. The cool water soothed his throat some and he felt a little more in control of himself. But just a little. "Ok, roll over. Get up on your knees but lean down on your forearms." There went Harvey's control.

There was just enough material tied around the bed that Harvey could roll over but it meant his arms were pulled tight to the top of the bed as the material twisted, effectively immobilizing his arms and being up on his knees meant that he couldn't even rut against the sheets to get some friction or relief for his dick. Nope, he was entirely at Mike's mercy in this position. Worse, he knew that Mike knew it.

"You don't even know how good you look like this, flushed and desperate for me. Spread your knees more. Just like that." Harvey groaned again, the sound of Mike's voice pushing him closer to the edge. He could feel Mike behind him, looking at him and Harvey knew he was totally exposed like this.

He felt Mike move in between his legs, felt his hands rub over his ass cheeks and down the back of his thighs before returning, ghosting over the crease of his ass before one finger bumped against his entrance. Harvey smashed his face into a pillow but managed to keep his hips from bucking. He felt Mike lean back and then he heard something click open. Harvey hoped it was the lube, he couldn't take much more of this. Mike returned again, one hand on the small of Harvey's back and the other teased at his entrance. A single finger pushed inside, past the muscle, and Harvey almost lost it.

"Shh. That's it. You can take this. You're being such a good boy, Harvey." Harvey shuddered this time at Mike's compliment. It was something he would always enjoy hearing. Mike kept babbling over Harvey's groans and whimpers as he stretched Harvey open, a second finger soon joining the first. When Mike brushed against his prostate Harvey yelled out, pushing back against Mike's fingers before settling again, panting into the pillow. A third finger now fucking its way in and out of Harvey. There was no way he could survive this.

Suddenly he felt Mike pull his fingers out and Harvey didn't understand what was happening. He had been good, he hadn't begged like he'd wanted to, hadn't shifted out of position. Why did Mike stop? Just as he was about to ask Harvey felt Mike move up against him again and this time it was Mike's cock bumping against his hole and not Mike's fingers. Oh, this was infinitely better. He felt Mike line himself up and push in with one stroke, seating himself fully in Harvey's body. Harvey wasn't sure who moaned louder, him or Mike.

He felt Mike gently pull out, almost all the way before sliding back in, testing to make sure Harvey was open enough. Satisfied, Mike set up a quick rhythm, both men on the edge and more than ready to come. When Mike shifted slightly and hit his prostate Harvey's breathing went even more ragged, a low groan pulled from his incredibly dry throat. There was no other feeling in the world like having a dick in your ass. Harvey felt full, complete in a way he didn't feel when he topped. Not to say that topping wasn't enjoyable but this was something else entirely. He loved this feeling, craved it sometimes, loved that Mike was giving him this.

"I'm almost there Harvey. Can you wait a little longer?" Harvey had no voice left to answer Mike but he nodded, knowing Mike would see it. Mike's thrusts were losing their rhythm, his hips jerking sharply and erratically against Harvey. Harvey's own cock bumped against his stomach on every in-stroke from Mike.

"Can you come like this? Can you come without me touching you?" Harvey nodded again because yeah, he was so ready to come he felt like he was on fire. "Then do it Harvey. Come now." Well, if you insist.

Harvey's orgasm was so intense his vision whited out behind his eyelids. The buzzing in his ears was so loud he thought he might go deaf. He felt like he came for hours, each thrust from Mike prolonging the pleasure. Distantly he felt Mike come too, while pushed as deep into Harvey as he could get.

For several long moments they stayed liked that, pressed together, gasping breaths as they tried to come back to themselves. Harvey felt Mike slip out of him and he instantly missed the feeling of Mike being inside him. He felt Mike shift around him but he was too far gone to pay attention to what was happening. His legs couldn't hold him anymore and he dropped down onto the bed, exhausted but more than sated.

Mike was shuffling around the bed and Harvey felt him untie his wrists and check his arms over, making sure there was no serious damage from the restraints. Harvey could feel, in that distantly pleasant way that comes with an earth-ending orgasm, that his wrists were chafed and they burned a bit when Mike ran his fingers over them but it wasn't bad. They would heal fine. After checking his wrists over Mike moved to take the blindfold off.

"Drink some more water. You need it." Harvey felt the straw against his mouth again but didn't have the energy to do anything with it. "Come on Harvey. Take a couple sips." Mike's own voice was wrecked and exhausted but here he was trying to take care of Harvey. He wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked down a couple mouthfuls before dropping his head back to the bed. He heard Mike take a drink too and the glass was put back on the end table.

"Roll over so I can clean you up." That sounded like way too much work to Harvey. Seriously, how was Mike still moving around? Harvey didn't have the energy to twitch his fingers. Mike's hands pushed against him and Harvey flopped over gracelessly, his head rolling to the side. He felt Mike wipe down his chest and stomach and then he pulled something out from under Harvey. Sluggishly Harvey connected the dots and realized Mike put a towel or blanket or something down on the bed after ordering Harvey to his knees. Smart kid.

Finally, finally Mike climbs into bed and Harvey finds the energy to roll against him, arm wrapped around his waist and head resting on his chest, legs tangled together. Mike's hand comes up and starts to sift through Harvey's hair, the motion as soothing to Harvey as listening to Mike's heartbeat.

"Thank you." Two more words that Harvey doesn't say lightly or casually. He feels Mike kiss his head before settling back into the pillows, hand still running through Harvey's hair.

These are the nights when Harvey sleeps best. When he is blissed out of his mind and his limbs are loose. When his ass aches in that dull but pleasant way. When Mike is lying with him and they are wrapped around each other.

The stereo is still playing softly in the background. There's no need to get up, it will turn off on its own eventually. Or it won't. Harvey can't remember right now but it doesn't matter. Right now Harvey fully intends to sleep for the rest of the weekend, cuddled up with Mike in their giant bed, where they both belong.

* * *

A/N: So, this was my first attempt at porn. I don't know if it's good. Most of you all out there are so good that it kind of ruined me writing my own. :) But there are all these stories (excellent stories actually) about Harvey being the Dom but I couldn't get the idea out of my head about what it would be like if Harvey was more the sub, even if it's just occasionally. So this is what I came up with while working night shift. If this scenario works for people I have a few more ideas/scenes. Let me know.


End file.
